familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daughter
s and daughters]] A daughter is a female offspring; a girl, woman, or female animal in relation to her parents. Daughterhood is the state of being someone's daughter. The male counterpart is a son. Analogously the name is used in several areas to show relations between groups or elements. In patriarchal societies, daughters often have different or lesser familial rights than sons. A family may prefer to have sons rather than daughters, with the daughters subjected to female infanticide.Stein, Dorothy: Burning widows, burning brides: The perils of daughterhood in India. Pacific Affairs, Vol 61, No. 3, p. 465. University of British Columbia. In some societies it is the custom for a daughter to be 'sold' to her husband, who must pay a bride price. The reverse of this custom, where the parents pay the husband a sum of money to compensate for the financial burden of the woman, is found in societies where women do not labour outside the home, and is referred to as dowry. In the United States, the birth rate is 105 sons to 100 daughters which has been the natural birth rate since the 18th century. About 80 percent of prospective adoptive parents from the US will choose a girl over a boy. with her daughter Susan Ford]] ]] Notable people who come from families of many only daughters *Jill Biden, one of five daughters *Gisele Bündchen, one of six daughters *Patricia Clarkson, one of five daughters of Jackie Clarkson *Clotilde Courau, one of four daughters *Nancy Dow, one of six daughters *Mamie Eisenhower, one of four daughters *Jerry Hall, one of five daughters *Anne Hearst, one of five daughters *Tricia Helfer, one of four daughters *Tara Hitchcock, one of four daughters *Natalie Imbruglia, one of four daughters *Eva Longoria, of one of four daughters *Jenny McCarthy and Joanne McCarthy, two of four daughters *Mary Pawlenty, one of five daughters *Winifred Robinson, one of six daughters *Emily VanCamp, one of four daughters *Carin Göring and Mary von Rosen, two of four daughters *Patricia Wettig, one of four daughters Notable people who are parents of many only daughters *Ray Bradbury, father of four daughters *Marshall Criser III, father of four daughters *Giancarlo Esposito, father of four daughters *Larry Guidi, father of four daughters *Eddie Joe Williams, father of four daughters *David Johnston and Sharon Johnston, parents of five daughters *Mary Lou Retton and Shannon Kelley, parents of four daughters *Ana Lovrin, mother of four daughters *Juliana of the Netherlands and Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld, parents of four daughters:Beatrix of the Netherlands, Princess Irene of the Netherlands, Princess Margriet of the Netherlands and Princess Christina of the Netherlands *Kathleen Kennedy Townsend, mother of four daughters *Mark Mullet, father of four daughters *Caroline Nilsson Troy, mother of four daughters *Tom Monaghan, four of four daughters *Andrew Murrison, father of five daughters *John O'Mahony, father of five daughters *Cec Purves, father of four daughters *Michael I of Romania and Queen Anne of Romania, parents of five daughters:Crown Princess Margareta, Princess Elena, Princess Irina, Princess Sophie, Princess Maria *Robin Dundas, Earl of Ronaldshay, father of four daughters *Richard Whitmore, father of four daughters See also *Nurture kinship *Woman References External links * * Category:Family Category:Women Category:Terms for females